


Initiative

by Moon_Blitz



Series: The Best of Intentions [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Taichi struggles to deal with Ryo's disappearance. Luckily, he has Yamato to confide in.





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events of D-1 Tamers. Further information about the game can be found here [here](http://syldra.net/yesterday/wonderswan/index.html) if anyone needs it.

Initiative

 Yamato had known something was wrong when Taichi called to ask him to come over. His voice had been dull, lacking the usual energy to it. He had barely let Taichi finish his question before he said he’d be right there and hung up.

 The train ride to Odaiba seemed to take longer that normal, and Yamato’s stomach was in a knot by the time he knocked on Taichi’s door. He opened it, and Yamato stared. Taichi’s face was pale, and the dark smudges under his eyes told him that his friend hadn’t been sleeping whell. Taichi stepped back, and Yamato entered and kicked off his shoes. “What happened?!”

 Taichi led him to the couch before answering. “Ryo...Ryo’s gone.”

 “He hasn’t come back yet?” The explosion that had resulted from Ryo’s battle with Millenniumon had been huge, and while Yamato hoped that Ryo had been shielded by his Digimon, part of him wasn’t surprised at the news.

 “No. Gennai said that he’ll keep looking, but I saw the site of the explosion.” Taichi wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, “There was nothing left, Yamato! _Nothing_. Ryo didn’t just vanish, he’s—he’s—”

 Yamato reached over and grabbed Taichi’s shoulders, giving him a rough shake. “You don’t know that for sure, Taichi! Maybe something happened like when we battled Apocalymon and he survived!”

 “You really think that?” Taichi looked at him then, and Yamato recoiled in shock at the despair in his eyes. Taichi pulled away then, continuing. “Either way, what happened in my fault. I wasn’t strong enough to stop Millenniumon...”

 “It’s not your fault!” Yamato nearly shouted, grabbed Taichi’s shirt and pulling the other boy towards him. “All of us lost to Millenniumon last winter, even though we tried our hardest! We both know that Ryo was the only one would could defeat him-”

 “But we tricked Ryo into fighting our battle!” Taichi interjected, anger flashing in his eyes. “He chose willingly last time, but we had to deceive him to get him come back!”

 “We gave up the power of our crests! How could we fight this time?”

 “Omegamon-”

 “Omegamon barely defeated Diablomon on his own!” Yamato pulled Taichi closer and gave him another shake. “I know you don’t want to hear it, Taichi, but Milleniummon wasn’t our opponent. He was Ryo’s!”

 Taichi tensed, and Yamato wondered if a fistfight would break out, then his friend’s shoulders slumped. “Ryo’s still gone, though,” he said quietly.

 “Do Koushiro and Mimi know?” They had also been present to train Ryo for the fight, but Yamato hadn’t talked to them since.

 Taichi shook his head. “No. Gennai told me, and I decided to tell you.”

 Yamato slowly let go of Taichi’s shirt and let his hand drop to his lap. He understood why Taichi wouldn’t tell the others – they would handle the news even worse than him, and Taichi would never want his friends to suffer like that. Quietly, he asked, “So what are you going to do?”

 Taichi tipped sideways, hitting the couch with a sigh. “Come with me to the Digital World.”

 “What?”

 “I’m going to the Digital World to make sure this never happens again. You should come with me. That way, we have Omegamon, and if another Digimon starts to become too powerful, then we can deal with it together.”

 Yamato shifted to lean against the couch beside his friend. “You’re going there and not coming back?”

 “Yeah. If I’m gonna guard the Digital World, I need to be there all the time. Look at how fast Diablomon evolved. If I’m not there constantly, I might as well not be there at all.”

 Yamato’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out if this was a spur-of-the-moment idea or if Taichi had thought about it since Millenniumon’s defeat. “What about Hikari?” he asked bluntly.

 Taichi groaned and closed his eyes. “She’ll be alright, once the shock wears off. I...I don’t want to leave her, but I need to take responsibility for this. I’m a Chosen Child, after all.”

 He winced at Taichi’s bitter tone, but he had a point. Of the group, they were the strongest, and so should be the ones to protect the Digital World. It would be difficult to leave Takeru, but it was for the best. His little brother was already learning to fend for himself, and Hikari was the same. It was a part of growing up, he supposed. If he didn’t let Takeru go now, it would be even harder to do in the future.

 Yamato got to his feet and looked down at Taichi, giving him a smile. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

 


End file.
